


ink your name on my heart

by lovelyleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, LMAO, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Skateboarding, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Tattoos, chaeyoung owns the parlor, changbin is a tattoo artist, confident seo changbin, felix is a skater boi, felix likes tattoos, jisung also skates, tattoo parlor only hires tiny badasses, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleeknow/pseuds/lovelyleeknow
Summary: felix loves tattoos, he also happens to really like a particular tattoo artist. changbin enjoys his regular customer, and looks forward to his visits.a/n im really bad at summaries
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	ink your name on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! im taking a break from my fics rn, but i had inspiration to write this and just had to post it. i hope you guys enjoy!!

The sun had just started to set, cars raced down the local boulevard. Felix stared blankly into space as he skated down the street, thoughts racing through his head at full speed. “Felix!” he heard a voice call from behind him, snapping the blonde out of the haze he was in. He turned around, tugging an earbud out to see his best friend and roommate approaching him as they made their way to their shared apartment.

Felix smiled, “Hey Jisung,” he said rubbing at his sore wrist absentmindedly and halting his longboard to a stop. Jisung stepped off his own board, panting from exhaustion. 

“You’re so damn fast, it’s nearly impossible to catch up to you,” the bluenette said, laughing. 

“I’m not that fast, you’re just slow, loser” Felix replied, slugging his friend playfully.

“New ink?” Jisung asked, pointing where Felix had been rubbing.

“Yeah,” the latter replied. Felix had a thing for tattoos. He loved them. They were a way for him to express himself, and to let others know how he felt, (plus, the artist was cute). 

“What’d you get this time?” Jisung asked, fiddling with one of his earrings. The younger showed Jisung his sore wrist, newly inked with a small, intricate dragon. There was no color on the tattoo, just black ink.

“Sick!” Jisung exclaimed, hopping back on his board, “Race you home?” he challenged. 

“Oh it’s on” Felix replied, laughing.

-

The pair finally made it home, (Felix won the race) and after cleaning his tattoo, he wandered into the living room where Jisung was sprawled out on their old, worn couch. The blonde walked over to where his best friend was laying. 

“Hey, what are we doing for dinner?” Felix asked.

“Ragream” Jisung replied, incoherently.

“I can’t understand what you’re saying when you have your face smashed into the couch, idiot,” Felix said, sitting on Jisung, earning a yelp from the elder. 

“I said rAmeNNnN, FELIX GET OFF THAT HURTS” Jisung complained while trying not to laugh. 

“Next time take your face out of the cushion before answering me then” Felix replied, hopping up and smacking Jisung’s ass while laughing.

“I’ll get you back, just you wait Lee Felix” Jisung threatened, squinting his eyes and glaring from his spot on the couch. Felix shook his head, walking into the kitchen. Jisung followed, not too far behind Felix as they began to prepare instant ramen, hustling around their small kitchen. 

“Did you see that cute tattoo artist again?” Jisung inquired, waggling his eyebrows teasingly.

“Shut up Sung” Felix replied, blush forming on his star flecked cheeks, “Yes, in fact, I did see him again.”

“Bro, you need to man up and ask him out already!” he continued “You’ve been texting for months now,” Jisung said, adding the soup base to his ramen.

“I’m working on it, I’m just shy,” Felix continued defensively, “He has a name by the way”

“Yeah what was it? Changyoung? Chanyeol?” Jisung said, furrowing his eyebrows as if he was trying to remember.

“It’s Changbin, stupid” Felix said, wacking Jisung on the head with his chopsticks.

“OuCH FELIX YOU’RE A BULLY!” Jisung said, rubbing his head dramatically.

The younger just rolled his eyes and headed into their living room to eat, Jisung once again, following close behind.

“I’m serious though Lix, you’re going to want to say something to him before someone else snatches him” Jisung pressed, stuffing his mouth with noodles.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Felix said. “Like, I said, I’m working on it, just leave it okay?”

“Okay, okay!” Jisung threw his hands in the air. “Don’t cry to me when he has a boyfriend, really Felix.”

-

The next morning, Felix woke up to look over and see that Jisung had already left for class. Felix had the day off, meaning he had to spend the day alone, bored. He groaned, rolling over in bed and throwing a blanket over his face. Thoughts about his discussion with Jisung from yesterday flooded his mind. _“Would Changbin really like him? Would someone snatch him up before Felix had the chance to even ask him out?”_ Felix turned over in bed again, _“It’s now or never Felix, you can do this”_ he encouraged himself silently. The blonde finally got out of bed, determined to talk to Changbin. He began getting ready, pulling out his outfit of the day, a pair of black ripped jeans, old skool high top Vans, and a black and white striped short sleeve shirt. He accessorized with some earrings and a black beanie over his messy blonde hair. He looked in his full-length mirror with a sigh, _“That’s about as good as it gets I guess”_ he said to himself, shaking his head before grabbing the apartment keys and his longboard. After a short walk down the hallway and elevator ride to the ground floor, he was outside, only blocks away from the tattoo shop that Changbin worked at. He set his board on the sidewalk and stepped on, taking a deep breath. _“You can do this Felix”_ he encouraged himself yet again. And with that, he pushed off the pavement, skating at full speed. 

The shop wasn’t very far away, making it a very easy commute. Although, due to his own anxiety, the boy took the long way there. When he finally reached the shop, he stood outside holding his board.

_“Should I really do this?”_

_“No, don’t think like that, you can do this”_

With that, he stepped into the small tattoo parlor, bell ringing as he opened the door. “Hello! Welcome to Inkprint tattoo and piercings! How can I help you?” the front desk attendee smiled at him. 

Looking like an awkward, lost puppy, Felix scratched his head sheepishly, “Uh hi, Is Changbin here today?”

“Oh you must be Felix!” the worker exclaimed.

“That’s me” Felix grinned.

“You’re Changbin’s regular right?” the employee asked, holding out her hand, “I’m Chaeyoung, the owner” 

“Nice to meet you haha,” Felix said, accepting her handshake.

“I’ll go get Changbin, he’s on break right now,” Chaeyoung said nicely.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to interrupt!” Felix said, embarrassed. 

  
“Nono, he’ll be ecstatic to see you” she winked at the flustered boy.

Chaeyoung walked to the back of the shop, yelling for Changbin.

“WHAT? CHAEYOUNG I’M ON BREAK!” Felix heard a familiar voice yell. He smiled to himself, laughing at the annoyed tattoo artist. 

Changbin walked out of the breakroom, bread in his mouth, looking down at his phone. Despite how dorky he looked, Felix was mesmerized by his beauty. Black, messy hair fell just over his eyes, parted down the middle. His beautiful brown eyes were focused on whatever he was reading, eyebrows furrowed. His eyebrow had a slit, and his soft pink lips looked like they were glossed, bread crumbs all over his chin. He was wearing black jeans, a plain white tee, and Doc Martens. His ears were accessorized with various earrings. Felix felt a blush form from just looking at him.

“Whatcha need Chae?” Changbin asked, taking the bread out of his mouth, looking at his phone still unaware of Felix’s presence.

“You’ve got a visitor mister” Chaeyoung replied, nodding in Felix’s direction. Changbin looked his way, and Felix waved slightly.

Changbin looked at Felix, eyes wide with shock. “Felix!” he grinned, “Back for more already?” he questioned, pointing at Felix’s wrist. The raven-haired boy continued, “How’s that one doing by the way? Turn out the way you wanted?” Changbin asked, still smiling like a dork, clearly excited to see the younger.

“It’s great hyung! I love it,” Felix smiled continuing “I actually came to ask you something”

“Sure! Let’s go to the breakroom, we can talk there” Changbin replied.

“Alright,” Felix answered. They walked into the breakroom, which had a couch and table. Changbin plopped down onto the couch comfortably. “Make yourself at home haha,” Changbin said, giggling. _“Agh even his giggle is cute,”_ Felix thought to himself, cheeks fiery red at this point. The blonde sat down, “You can just set that wherever” Changbin said pointing to the younger’s longboard, “Nice board by the way” he continued. 

“Thanks,” Felix said, nervously. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Changbin asked, giving Felix his full attention.

Felix began, “Well you’ve been doing my tattoos for some time now,” he said. “I love them a lot, and you’re a really fun person to talk to and everything” the blonde continued. Changbin listened, proud. “I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee or something, sometime maybe?” Felix asked, hopeful.

“Man, you got all worked up for that” Changbin said, shaking his head continuing before Felix could interject, “Of course I’d love to go get a drink together, I’ve been waiting for you to come back actually, I was going to ask you too” Changbin smiled at Felix. 

“Really?!” Felix asked excitedly.

Changbin giggled at the younger’s energy, “Yeah, I enjoy talking to you, and you’re an amazing guy,” he continued “Every time you come to the shop, every time I get to give you a new tattoo and talk to you and learn more about you, I get so excited”

“That makes me really happy Binnie,” Felix said, leaning closer to the elder who was next to him on the couch. Changbin turned to the younger and looked at him in the eyes, “You look amazing today Felix, in fact, you always do” 

Felix wasn’t sure how much more he could handle, “Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself, mister?” he teased.

“Nah, just about the pretty boy in front of me” the elder winked, flirtingly.

The conversation continued for a while, endless flirting between the pair. Eventually, when the conversation died down and it was just the two of them basked in each other’s presence, Changbin turned to face Felix. He gently caressed the blonde’s face, fingers dancing over his freckles “God gave you stardust, you lucky bastard” Felix blushed profusely, leaning into Changbin’s touch. The elder continued, “Y’know something?” 

“Hmm?” Felix hummed.

“You’re so stunning,” Changbin said, starstruck.

Felix whined, embarrassed. Changbin was now only centimeters away from Felix’s lips. 

“Felix?” Changbin asked, thumb gracing Felix’s lips very slightly.

“Yes, hyung?”

“Can I kiss you?”

The younger nodded, whimpering. Changbin leaned in, closing the previous gap between them. The kiss started gentle, soft lips pressed against each other, short and sweet. Changbin pulled away for a second, only to lean back in, this time much more passionate. This kiss was much different. It was full of hunger, full of longing. Changbin snaked his hand into Felix’s blonde locks slowly. Felix’s lungs were filled with the sweetest air possible, yet he was still breathless. 

When the pair finally broke apart, they both had to regain composure before they opened their eyes, both speechless. When they could breathe once again, foreheads pressed together, they lovingly looked into each others’ eyes before bursting into laughter. 

“I know it’s a little early and everything Felix, but I think I might love you,” Changbin said, boldly.

“Don’t worry hyung, the feeling is mutual” Felix replied, pecking the elder’s lips once more.

After getting yelled at by Chaeyoung endlessly, the two grudgingly parted ways, Changbin having to get back to work.

“Bye cutie, we’ll make plans together sometime, ‘kay?” Changbin said with a wink and giving Felix a hug as he walked out the door.

So much for no more blushing, Felix’s face turned crimson once more. “See ya hyung” he waved, embarrassed.

As Felix stepped onto his longboard to head home, happy as can be, he skated a little faster than normal, and maybe, just maybe, their local boulevard looked just a little prettier~

**Author's Note:**

> THIS AU IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES HHHH i hope you enjoyed!! fluffy changlix ftw! comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading!!


End file.
